True Feelings
by mekahanyou
Summary: Things get a little messed up once the Philosopher's Stone is found. People come and go, but in the end, true feelings surface and just maybe everything will be ok.


Meka - Ohmigosh! It's FMA! Yay, finally! I hope you like it. There are no spoilers, seeing as I don't know what happens at the end of the series. It's all in my head...don't be too scared...well, ok, maybe you should just read and not listen to me go on...;

Disclaimer: Meka - Just because it's the fist chapter...I give in, I don't own any FMA characters.

---------------------

"Colonel. What if I know where the Philosopher's Stone is?" A somewhat short sixteen year old member of the military asked. He had long blonde hair that was pulled back in a braid. He wore a black military outfit, having no status apart from being a state alchemist, and a long red coat overtop. He looked at his hands as he talked and seemed somewhat nervous.

"Fullmetal..." the colonel started. He was around twenty-three of average height with short black hair and wore a blue military outfit to fit his rank. He seemed somewhat taken back by this sudden relization that the boy would leave the military as soon as he could. "You wouldn't stay, would you?"

"No, probably not." The boy called Fullmetal responded quietly.

"So you know where it is?" The colonel asked. Fullmetal didn't respond right away. "Well?" The colonol inquired. Fullmetal pulled off his right glove and extended his hand so that the colonel could see clearly.

"Oh." The colonel responded and looked down at his desk. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked without looking up. He couldn't.

"I couldn't." Fullmetal muttered putting his glove back on.

"You want to leave the military right away, don't you?" The colonel asked, still not looking up.

"No." Fullmetal said looking straight at the colonel. The colonel looked up, suprised.

"Edward..." He was speechless. It took him a moment to regain himself. "I'll ask you to file a report, of course, about finding the Philosopher's Stone." Ed dropped a bundle of papers onto the desk.

"Already done." He replied with a slight smirk. The colonel stepped around his desk.

"Is that all?"

"Yes." Ed said and bowed his head. The colonel did the same. A knock came at the door just as Ed was about to open it. He looked back at the colonel.

"Come in. Fullmetal, report to me tomorrow." The colonel said. A woman, slightly older than the colonel and dressed with the military outifit in the color of rank, blue, opened the door. She had short blond hair that was pulled up in the back.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye." The colonel stated.

"Colonel Mustang." Hawkeye replied in the same manner. "The High General's daugter is here from Russia to see you." Mustang nodded and stepped back behind his desk and took a seat. A girl of eighteen, though seeming younger being five foot five, walked in and stood to the side of Hawkeye. She had short black hair which had red tips and wore baggy black pants, a black tank top, and a warm black trenchcoat.

"Colonel." She started with a slight bow.

"You represent the High General of Russia?" Mustang asked.

"Yes. My name is Kristie." Kristie said. Her words laced with a strong russian accent.

"Please." Mustang motioned to a chair. He nodded to Hawkeye who left the room and closed the door. "What brings you here?" He asked directing his attention once again to the girl sitting before him.

"The help of the Japanese military is requested to fight the Germans once again." Kristie said in a quiet voice.

"What is the German military made of, machines?" Mustang muttered to himself. He looked up at the girl sitting before him. "You do realize though, that a request like this must get to the President before it is even considered."

"Yes, but I can not gain audience with him, And, I was told that your men were some of the best, lest I should be able to request who could help."

"And through me you would like to put forth the request to the president?"

"Yes, if at all possible."

"I'll do what I can."

"Thank you so much for your help."

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"Not at the moment, thank you."

"If you leave the room number and the hotel you are staying at, I will contact you tomorrow sometime." Mustang said pushing a piece of paper and an ink pen towards Kristie.

"That would be wonderful. I'm staying with a friend, but I will give you her address." Kristie replied taking the ink pen, and writing down the address of the place she was staying. Both of them stood up simutaneously as she put the pen down. "Thank you for your time, colonel." Kristie said with a bow. Mustang nodded in response.

"Tomorrow." He said as Kristie opened the door to leave.

-------------------------

Meka - So? Please review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
